The Ring Series :: Prologue
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Tentang kekuatan supernatural dan kekuataan Ring yang akan membebaskan semua mahluk di muka bumi agar tidak musnah oleh serangan dari kelompok supernatural yang ingin menghacurkan bumi. Sebuah fict series pertama author yang dijamin membingungkan. RnR...?


**_The Ring Series_**

**_Prologue_**

Cast :: Baca ajja siapa cast yang ada. Hhehe…

Genre :: Supernatural – Friendship

Rating :: K+

Summary :: Tentang kekuatan supernatural dan kekuataan Ring yang akan membebaskan semua mahluk di muka bumi agar tidak musnah oleh serangan lain dari kelompok supernatural yang ingin menghacurkan bumi.

Disclaimer :: SuJu milik Tuhannya. SM Ent juga. Tapi, author tetep keukeuh kalo Leeteuk milik author! Wkwkwk~

Warning :: Gak jelas, Typos, Garing, Gak seru… Mian…

Notes :: Maaf bila saia terlihat seperti mencopy-memplagiat. Tapi, ini adalah hasil karya saia yang mungkin sangat buruk… Ingat, ini fict saia yang selalu saja gak jelas alurnya.

Thanks to Ryo Saenagi, for the manga 'Nanaki The Psychic Power'

* * *

><p>"Access Healing!"<p>

Seorang namja tengah menempelkan telapak tangannya pada tangan lain yang dipegangya.

Sepertinya namja lain itu terluka. Dia meringis kesakitan. "Aww…"

"Ini sangat dalam. Memangnya kau bertarung dengan siapa, Kyu…?" Namja yang menempelkan telapak tangannya tadi bertanya serius sambil terus melihat kearah luka yang kini sedang disentuhnya.

Namja bernama Kyu itu mendesah pelan. "Aku bertarung dengan Kim Jonghyun." Jawabnya singkat. "Teukie hyung tahu dia berasal dari bagian mana?"

Hyungnya itu melepaskan pegangannya dari luka dan tangan Kyuhyun. Luka yang didapat Kyuhyun pun hilang tak berbekas. Pulih.

"Kim Jonghyun. Dia dari selatan juga, sama seperti kita. Dia juga mengincar 'Ring' ini…" Ucapnya sambil memegang gantungan kalung yang dilingkarkannya di Lehernya. Sebuah 'ring'. "Dia orang dengan kemampuan tinggi. Dia juga telah menemukan partnernya, Jino. Kini, keduanya berada di BlackSHINee…" Lanjutnya dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tanda bahwa ia mengerti. "Hyung, kau yakin kalau kita bisa?"

"Tentu kita harus yakin. Kalau tidak, kita juga akan musnah…" Jawabnya sambil memegang mata kirinya dengan telapak tangan kirinya juga.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit panic. "Gwaenchanayo, hyung?"

Leeteuk mengangguk tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. "Nae, Kyunnie… Kau istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku…" Ia beranjak dari kursi yang ada di ruangan atau tepatnya kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dalam sekejap, sosok Leeteuk menghilang, tanpa adanya cahaya, suara, ataupun bayangan hologram.

"Teleportasi level 3…" Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

"Hyung!" Panggil seorang namja dari arah pintu masuk.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Dia tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan berlari masuk ke ruangannya. Donghae.

"Nae, Hae-ah… Waeyo?"

Donghae duduk di samping hyungnya. "Teukie hyung, aku barusan bertemu dengan seseorang di bagian barat. Katanya dia adalah pelindung supernatural yang dikhususkan berada di bagian barat. Namanya… Um… Siapa yaaa, aku lupa… Hhehe.." Ia cengengesan.

Leeteuk mengelus kepala dongsaengya lembut. "Dasar, kau." Dia tertawa. "Orang itu Jay. Orang dengan kekuatan medis terbaik diseluruh penjuru negeri ini."

"Wah, hyung tau ya… Sepertinya hyung memang tahu banyak tentang negeri ini…" Donghae menatap Leeteuk. "Apa itu sebabnya mata kirimu…" Donghae tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah… Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri…" mata kirinya itu memerah. Dan ia kembali menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia meringis pelan, hampir tak bersuara.

"Ah, hyung… Gwaenchanayo? Aku panggil Sungmin hyung saja ya…" Donghae sangat panic melihat hyungnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Andwae, Hae-ah… Naneun gwaenchanayo…"

"Hyung yakin…?" Donghae tampak tidak yakin.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan melepas pegangan tangan pada mata kirinya. Matanya sudah seperti biasa lagi.

.

"Siwon, apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Yesung, hyungnya.

Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Aku yakin hyung. Tapi, lihat saja nanti…"

Yesung hanya mengikuti sang dongsaeng yang ahli dalam pencarian ini.

Siwon menatap sebuah benda di hadapannya. Sebuah kaleng cola. Siwon menutup matanya, berusaha mendeteksi sesuatu. "Kontak!" Ucapnya, dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ditas benda kaleng itu. Sedikit cahaya terpancar. Dan kemudian redup lagi.

Siwon membuka matanya dan mendesah pelan.

Yesung menatap dongsaengnya heran bercampur penasaran. "Ada apa Siwonnie? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak bisa melihat tentang kaleng ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa segala sesuatu tentang kaleng ini tidak bisa terlihat. Benda ini tidak menunjukan pertanda 'ring'…"

Yesung medesah. "Hhuf… Ya sudahlah…" Akhirnya.

"Memang benda ini hyung dapat darimana?" Siwon sekarang yang merasa penasaran. "Kenapa hyung yakin kalau kaleng ini sangat dekat dengan partner hyung…?"

Yesung menatap Siwon. "Benda itu aku dapatkan ketika aku pergi ke bagian timur. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang mengambil minuman kaleng di mesin minuman otomatis yang ada disekitar sana. Karena 'ring'-ku bercahaya saat aku berjalan kearahnya, aku terus mendekatinya dan menyapanya. Eh, dia malah lari dan melempar kaleng coke-nya padaku. Yang aku sadari, saat dia menjauh, cahaya itu sedikit-sedikit meredup."

"Kenapa hyung tidak mengejarnya?"

"Saat itu, aku kan buru-buru kembali kesini karena panggilanmu yang memberitahu kalau mata Leeteuk hyung semakin parah keadaannya. Jadinya aku tidak mengejarnya." Yesung menundukan kepalanya menatap kaleng coke itu lagi.

"Yaaahhh, itu sebuah pilihan… Antara Teukie hyung dan partner… Kalau Teukie hyung tahu, dia pasti akan memarahimu…" Siwon berjalan kearah jendela kamar Yesung.

"Waeyo?"

"Tentu saja. Karena Teukie hyung pasti akan menyuruhmu mengejar partner-mu itu." Siwon hanya menjawab dengan satu kalimat yang cukup baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, aku kan bukan dongsaeng yang kurang ajar, yang tidak ada disaat hyung-nya membutuhkanku…" Raut wajahnya menatap punggung Siwon. "Lalu, kau bagaimana Siwonnie?" Tanya.

Siwon berbalik menatap Yesung. "Mwo?"

"Kau sudah menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan partner-mu?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Anniyo, hyung… Ring ini tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun... Yah, bersabar saja, nanti juga datang sendiri…" Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela kamar Yesung. Ia menatap pohon apel yang bebuah merah di halaman rumahnya.

"Tapi, mereka sudah mulai mendekat… Kau akan dian saja?" Kini Yesung tampak sedikit tegang.

Siwon terdiam beberapa saat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan terus berusaha sampai aku menemukannya. Dan aku yakin, aku akan menemukannya sebelum penyerangan itu terjadi. Lagipula, Hankyung hyung sedang berusaha untuk ini kan…?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil kembali menatap kaleng coke-nya…

.

Seorang namja sedang memainkan jemarinya dengan lihai, memijit tombol-tombol computer yang tidak terlihat, atau keyboard hologram. Monitor yang amat besar dihadapannya sedang memuat beberapa file gambar dan datanya.

"Hankyung hyung, sudah temukan sesuatu?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang kursinya.

"Sungmin?" Hankyung tersenyum. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus, Minnie…"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya seraya tersenyum. Ia mendekati Hankyung. "Jinjja? Apa itu, hyung?"

Hankyung kembali memainkan jemarinya diatas keyboard hologramnya. "Lihat ini. Ini adalah sesuatu yang dapat mengetahui kedatangan musuh, kekuatan musuh, data musuh, dibagian mereka mereka berada, dan juga… bisa mengetahui dimana letak partner kita berada…"

"Mwoya?" Sungmin menatap Hankyung kagum. "Aku bisa menumpang untuk mencari partnerku dong?"

"Tentu. Tapi ini masih belum sempurna. Aku akan melakukan sesuatau agar alat ini bisa sempurna dalam waktu singkat."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, apakah ukurannya akan sebesar ini?"

Hankyung menoleh kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum manis. "Tentu tidak, Minnnie… Aku akan membuatnya lebih kecil, yah minimal mudah dibawa seperti jam tangan atau handphone…" Ucapnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hah? Aku…" Sungmin malah balik bertanya. "Aku tidak menemukan apapun. Pengobatan medis yang berhasil kutingkatkan hanyalah kemampuan untuk mengobati luka yang sangat dalam. Itupun belum sempurna… Huh…" Sungmin mendesah.

"Itu bagus. Bukankah, itu berarti lebih tinggi setingkat dibanding dengan access healing…?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu. Sepertinya ini access healing level 2. Ah, aku akan menanyaknnya kepada Teukie hyung. Hyung ikut?"

Hankyung berdiri dari duduknya. "Nae, aku ikut. Aku pun ada yang mau dibicarakan dengan Teukie hyung…"

Keduanya menghilang lagi. Dalam hitungan detik. Tidak ada suara, tapi terlihat sedikit cahaya dan bayangan hologram. Teleportasi level 2.

.

Set!

Sedikit cahaya kini ada didekat pintu masuk ruangan Leeteuk. Terlihat, Sungmin dan Hankyung sudah berdiri disana.

"Sungmin hyung, Hankyung hyung…" Donghae kaget dengan kedatangan kedua hyungnya.

"Annyeong, Sungmin, Hankyung…" Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Hae, Teukie hyung…"

Kedua namja yang baru datang itu duduk di sofa panjang di depan sofa yang diduduki Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Ada apa, kalian datang mendadak?"

Sungmin memulai duluan. "Ada yang mau aku tanyakan, hyung. Apa kemampuan access healing bisa bertingkat?" Tanyanya.

Leeteuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak. "Aku yakin kau telah menaikan level access healing, iya kan? Kemampuan lanjutan access healing adalah kemampuan yang dapat menyembuhkan luka sampai ke bagian paling dalam, seperti jantung dan alat pencernaan lainnya. Tapi, kemampuan ini menggunakan banyak tenaga, jadi bagi yang belum bisa menggunakan ini dengan baik, mereka akan mengalami drop yang mungkin bisa dibilang cukup berat. Orang yang bisa mengendalikan ini hanyalah Jay, orang yang kini dikhususkan di bagian barat." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Pantas saja, aku selalu oleng kalau sehabis menggunakan kemampuan ini."

"Jay hanya perlu waktu 1 minggu untuk menguasi access healing level 2…" Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Waw~ Itu cepat sekali…" Donghae berseru kecil.

Suara derap langkah terdengar sedang menuju Ruangan Leeteuk. Tidak lama, Yesung dan Siwon sudah berda di ruangan itu,. "Annyeong…" Sapa keduanya.

"Nae, annyeong…"

Yesung dan Siwon duduk di sofa lain yang ada di ruangan itu. "Wah, sedang kumpul rupanya,,," Yesung nyengir.

"Anni. Hanya saja ada yang mau kita bicarakan, hyung…" Jawab Sungmin.

Siwon dan Yesung mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kalian meninggalkanku…?" Terdengar suara ini sudah duduk dengan santai di sofa kecil. Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau tidak sopan!" Seru Donghae.

"Benar, Kyu. Dimana sopan santunmu?" Kini Sungmin ikut berseru.

"Salah kalian, kumpul tidak memberitahuku…" Jawabnya santai.

"Ini tidak sengaja, Kyu…." Siwon hanya bersuara seperti itu.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya sedang berkumpul.

"Ah, mumpung semuanya sedang disini, aku ada informasi…." Hankyung bersuara.

"Apa itu?" Yesung paling bersemangat menanti apa yang akan diucapkan Hankyung selanjutnya. Sepertinya ia mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mendeteksi segala macam tentang musuh. Dimulai dari posisi, data, informasi, kekuatan, dan lainnya. Aku juga mencoba memasukkan sesuatu yang bisa melacak keberadaan partner kita…" Jelas Hankyung.

"Yes!" Yesung tampak sumringah.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Yesung. "Ada apa, Yesung?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Ah, anni. Hehe. Aku hanya senang, akhirnya hyung mengeluarkan alat itu juga…"

Semuanya kembali ke posoisi semula. Mendengarkan Hankyung.

"Baiklah, tapi alat ini belum sempurna. Aku akan berusaha menyempurnakan ini dalam waktu singkat, aku sendiri belum tahu kapan. Dan aku juga akan mengubah ukurannya menjadi lebih kecil agar tidak terlalu ribet…" Lanjutnya masih menjelaskan.

Semua yang ada disitu mengangguk sangat faham.

"Menurut hyung bagaimana?" Hankyung menatap Leeteuk, sang kakak tertua.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Itu bagus, Hankyung. Dengan begitu akan mempermudah segala sesuatunya. Lakukan sebisamu."

Hankyung mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun baru bertemu dengan orang dari selatan juga, namanya Kim Jonghyun dari BlackSHINee. Kim Jonghyun adalah orang yang sudah menemukan partner dan menggunakan kekuatan mereka dengan baik. Tidak mudah untuk menghadapinya." Leeteuk mulai terdengar serius. "Satu kelompok lagi telah menunjukan keberadaannya untuk mengambil ring ini dan memusnahkan semuanya. Kalian harus bersiap-siap jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Ne, hyung… Kami akan selalu siap…"

Apakah semua namja itu akan menemukan kekuatan mereka yang sesungguhnya? Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Apa tujuan hidup mereka? Dan apakah masih ada kelompok lain yang mengincar ring mereka setelah BlackSHINee?

Kalian akan tahu di series 'The Ring' selanjutnya…^^

* * *

><p>Hoaaaa,, fict macam apalagi ini…? Aneh…<p>

Bagi yang ingin mengetahui apa tujuan author dari fict ini, juga asal mula, dan semuanya, lihat di series selanjutnya.

Oia, jika kalian tidak suka aku tidak akan melanjutkannya. Tapi, jika kalian memang pengen tau, aku akan publish secepatnya… Gimana?

Okee lah, gak usah banyak bicara. Ini hanya prolog…

Review…?


End file.
